Talk:Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights
You are being far too assumptious. 1. YES you do need to master the deck. You know why, because if you don't you make stupid choices like letting someone take out your key rear guards because you think your vanguard is invincible. If you don't make a deck yourself you will generally suck at it, the 13k will only do so much for you it will not win it for you. If your logic was true every game I hit PBO with his 13k I should have won and that wasn't the case, so please know what you are talking about. Hitting 23k is hard true but even then they can be handled. Most decks CAN"T actively hit 21k, does that mean that they should be complaining about 11k vanguards? It is honestly pretty hard to keep hitting 21k that arguement is so bland. 2. What kind of rear guards do cross rides generally throw out, high priorety ones. They ususally take up the entire grade 3 column which means they lean heavily on there 12k grade 2s to do a lot of the heavy hitting for them, or their grade 3s with a speical booster. These are all high targets and espeically the 9k grade 2 are a lot harder to defend. If they don't throw out those rear guards it is pretty easy to stop their rear guard attacks, which means you only need worry about the vanguard which is pretty much the same as any deck. While the opposite is very true that is true in any game. A smart opponenet will try to take out your more troubling rear guards if they can spare an attack that turn. It doesn't much favor cross riders if you have columns that can hit harder anymore than 20k cloumns against an 11k vanguard. 3.Card games change over time, if you can't change with them then you are a poor player. Adapation effects EVERY game. Most people WILL run 12k and 11k hitters because they want to and they are important. They ususally go well with the clan's overall strategy so what exactly is being lost here? A vanilla fest, that is redudant since most people run vanillas anyway regardless if they are using a beat down deck or not. The cross riders DID give up their previous strategies for power just like you did. The deck pretty much focuses on gettign the cross ride which mean the grade 3 columns are in general locked down. While they still need only to worry about hitting 16k, in a deck where you had a lot more lee way with your grade 3s hitting 18k shouldn't be a problem. People need to realize that sometimes you can't have all these weak boosters just because you want their effects, doesn't that in fact contradict what you are saying. IF you run weak 6k boosters, and then 9k and 8k grade 2s because of their effects you aren't even hitting 16. So you put in the vanillias(doesn't that make it a vanilla fest hm?), or you depend on the grade 3s, or yet you still depend on the 12k and 11k hitters. 7k boosters barely change this fact and most decks wil compenstate weak boosters for stronger attackers or stronger boosters for weaker attackers. Compromise is the big issue. Keep in mind that in general cross rides don't appear until late game, most of these stratgies are EARLY game. That is something people don't understand as well. 4. You are goign to punish a deck for doing what it does best? That is redudant. While they have an advvantage there keep in mind the deck is built TO THE CROSS RIDE. That means most DOTE decks don't retire much, Nova's still stand but that is mostly from stand triggers until they hit the cross ride. That point is again redudant. They won't have that bulky vanguard until late game most of the time anyway, if you hit them hard enough early game you can keep them under control during the match. So before you accuse others, who actually know what they are doing from real experience, make sure you have proof as well instead of listing the same old trie arguements that have been disproven A LONG time ago. Also I have yet to meet a deck that REALLY had so much trouble with the cross riders that they had to change their entire stragety or cards. All they did is, like experienced players do, is changed how they played for that cardfight that is all. They changed NOTHING else and it was effective.